


A hint from 10 meters away

by beomiverse



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., 좋아하면 울리는 | Love Alarm (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fiction, M/M, a little bit of crack and fluff, flashbacks lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomiverse/pseuds/beomiverse
Summary: A love alarm x your name fic where you'll hear a sound of a bell if you or your soulmate step in the 10 meter radius circle of each other and remember their name. But once you step out of it, you forget.But what happens if Minho, a normal kid in school who hasn't met his soulmate yet, suddenly hears the bell while roaming around the school grounds. The weird thing is, when he looked around, no one was near him.There was one thing he remembered that minute though, his name was Jisung.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 12





	1. Prolouge

It was an ordinary day in school, and just like always, Minho gets startled by Hyunjin who suddenly shouldered him.

"AH! HYUNJIN DON'T DO THAT PLEASE" Minho shouted.

Hyunjin backs off and walked beside him.

"I'm sorry, funny how you never got used to it. I've been doing that to you since we got close y'know?" Hyunjin said.

"I know but ... I never got used to it, I don't even know why"

Just a few minutes after, Seungmin walked beside Minho too.

"Good morning you two!" He grins.

The two greeted him as well, the three walked to their classroom together while chatting and laughing with, and at each other.

When class ended, they split ways, going home by themselves, just like always.

Minho didn't go home right away today though, he had a shift today at his part-time job so he had to go.

He worked well just like always and went home at around 10 pm. His normal, usual, and tiring day in Seoul.

Back in Incheon was quite different though...

"HYUNG WAKE UP WE'RE LATE!!" Jeongin shouted from Jisung's door.

Jisung and Jeongin ran late for school, they separated ways because their schools are different. Jisung ran to the school

gates as fast as he could, when he arrived, he went to Changbin.

"Has class started yet?" he asked, all sweaty and out of breath.

Changbin shook his head. Jisung was relieved. He sat down on his chair and ate his breakfast as fast as he could so the

teacher won't see him. The class then started after a few minutes.

When class ended, Jisung went home with Changbin and separated ways with him along the way, just like always.

"See you tomorrow Binnie!!" Jisung waves.

"mm, see you tomorrow!!" Changbin smiles.

When Jisung arrived home, he did his school works and went to his grandma to make wine with her and his brother, Jeongin.

They talked about how their day went, Jisung said it was fine, even though it was one of his stressful days. Not only did he almost become tardy,

he fell asleep during his last class, afternoon classes _are_ tiring.

After winemaking, Jisung fell asleep right away without even being on his bed... So basically he slept on his cold bedroom floor.


	2. The festival

October 4th, The day of the festival, and also the day they'll see the comet. It was an exciting day, for Jisung of course, he got up early to watch the news with his brother and grandma while eating the delicious breakfast, Jisung's phone rang, he answeres it right away since he had no choice.

'Hello?' Jisung spoke.

'HANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!' the person screamed.

'BIN?! why'd you call?' he asked.

'you're coming with us later, right? at the festival? they said the comet will be best seen there.' Changbin asked.

'of course, I'll come! what time shall I go there?' Jisung asked while chewing on his food.

'Go to that cafe- I mean, go to the small vending machine outside where we always meet with Chris at maybe 7:30 pm?' Bin suggested.

'Ok! I'll see you both in school, I just have to wait for _JEONGIN_ who's taking such a long time _PREPARING FOR SCHOOL_ ' Jisung replies, emphasizing how impatient he's getting in waiting for Jeongin.

Bin laughs at him. 'Oki! see you!'

After the call, Jisung puts his phone in his pocket and continues to wait for Jeongin to come out of the house.

'HYUNG! I'm sorry I took so long, I ran out of shampoo so I had to open a new bottle'

'It's ok HAHAHA, let's go!'

They both ran to school as fast as they could and luckily, they both made it in time.

Everything went well just like always, I mean- not well _well._ Jisung got humiliated by those 'popular persons' in school he didn't even know... He's getting really tired of it, _that_ he can't hide, he silent cries about it almost every day and only his friends know about it. Every time Chris or Changbin- even the both of them, try to defend Jisung from them he stops them, he says he's just fine yet he isn't, his friends just lets out a deep sigh whenever he does that, they can't argue with Jisung, never.

He went home at around 5 pm and did his homework. He finished doing it at around 7 pm.

'7 PM?! ALREADY?!' he realized.

He stood up and changed clothes quickly.

"I'll be off now, see you after the festival!' He said as he hops out of their house, still trying to wear his shoes.

when he arrived at the so-called 'cafe' that the three of them to meet up, Chris and Changbin were already there, drinking soda.

'HIIIII!!!' Jisung waves at them from across the street, it was quite dark so he turned on the flashlight from his phone and waved at them again with an even louder voice,

'HEYYYYYYYYYY!!!' he shouted once again, finally, they saw him.

Jisung crossed the street right away since there were no cars passing by.

When he crossed the street, he took one of the soda bottles and chatted with Chan and Bin.

'Hey, uh, do you guys wanna go to the festival place now? y'know, before the comet comes so that we can get food from there and eat while sight-seeing.' Chan suggested.

The other two nodded. They threw away the empty soda bottles and went up to where the festival was held.

—

Back in Seoul, Minho was just in his room, waiting for Seungmin and Hyunjin to message or call him when to leave his place for the sight seeing. While waiting, he was doing this project due tomorrow, he loves cramming.

7:30 came and Seungmin called him and said to go to the bridge where Hyunjin mentioned a while ago in school.

He changed and waved goodbye to his dad who was busy with work.

He bought food along the way so they would have to eat something while sight-seeing. 

When he arrived, he was greeted by Hyunjin only??

'Ohhhhh Minho~~ I see you bought food huh, let's go!'

'Where's Seungmin?' He asked.

'Oh him, he's at the park, saving our spot' Hyunjin answered.

'We got the BEST spot where we can clearly see the comet so.....' He continued.

'Ahhhh, I see. So you were already with him?'

'Yeah, let's go now, your food might get cold'

Hyunjin leads Minho to the park that he said.

When they arrived, they saw Seungmin...eating.

'SEUNGMINNN!!' Minho ran to Seungmin and sat beside him, Hyunjin then followed behind.

They all settled down on the comfy picnic blanket and waited for the comet to come.


	3. 8:42

'OH OH OH OH!' Changbin screams, pointing at the sky. 'THE COMET!'

Everyone in the area looked up and saw the beautiful comet passing by.

\--

Hyunjin tapped Minho and Seungmin's backs. 'Look, the comet.' he said.

_it's beautiful._ Minho thought to himself, looking up in the sky.

'oh? the comet split apart?' one of the persons in the park said.

Everyone was shocked, some even turned on their phone to watch the news to see if it actually split up. Minho was one of them.

_The comet has split into two! researchers did not see this coming! OH! they said that it'll most likely landfall here in Korea, no one knows where it'll fall though._

Everyone in the area was worried. Then, Minho felt something weird. So weird to him. He somehow feels like the comet will landfall at a place where someone really close to his heart lives. The funny thing is that all of his family and friends live in Seoul. What was it that he could be feeling? he doesn't know.

8:42 pm.

At exactly 8:42 pm... Minho felt his heart tighten up, his tears were falling down. While everyone was busy looking at the comet, he was sitting on their picnic blanket, he was just watching the news...

the news.

The news said the comet landed on Incheon...

Incheon? he wondered. I don't know why I'm crying like an idiot here, I don't even know anyone there.

8:42 pm.

'THE COMET IS COMING HERE!' someone in the crowd shouted.

They were trying to run out of the place as fast as they could but...

8:42 pm.

They were all too late. Too late to escape, too late to save each other, too late.

PAUSE!

rewind.

ok, play!

Minho- I mean, Jisung woke up to the very comfy bed in Seoul, in Minho's body.

He's been observing 17-year old Minho, as a ghost of course. He knows Minho is his soulmate, he feels so bad for him.

**_\-- flashback a few years ago_ **

Minho was Walking around the school grounds during free time, he was on his way, finding Seungmin and Hyunjin when suddenly...

_ting!_

he heard that bell sound that people say you hear when you or your soulmate steps into the 10-meter radius.

he stops and looks around...

'funny... I swear I heard the bell- JISUNG!' he recalls. 'JISUNG! THAT'S IT THAT'S THE NA- what was the name?' he forgot ... he forgot. 

He continued to find his friends after that.

**_\-- end of the flashback._ **

They don't have school today so he messaged Hyunjin and Felix to come with him to Incheon. He can't believe he's actually gonna see his hometown again after all these years... in another person's body, how great.

The three of them met at the train station. Hyunjin was the last to arrive, not late though.

'Why isn't Seungmin coming?' Lix asked.

'He said he had some errands to do with his family and he can't back out so...' Minho- Jisung said.

Just then, The train arrived.

The trip was just quick, they arrived in Incheon in just an hour from Seoul.

Since Jisung knows this place well, he leads Minho's friends to the vending machine.

'Ohhhhh Minho~~~ you know this place really well huh, have you visited this place before?' Hyunjin asks.

'uh... no I haven't, I just searched ... y'know?' he laughs.

After drinking a few cans of soda, Jisung lets out a deep sigh before standing up. 'you guys can go home now, I have to go somewhere.'

Before leaving, Felix stops him. 'Why can't we go?'

'I uh...just wanna go there by my self.' he smiles.

'ok if that's what you want, we'll wait for you back in Seoul, come back ok?' Hyunjin reassures.

Jisung giggles. 'of course I'll come back. See you later!!' he waves, disappearing from Minho's friends' sight.

They waved back of course.


	4. right here, right now

Jisung runs as fast as he could to the place he and his family (Jeongin and his Grandma) went to, the day before it happened, Goryeosan.

Minho has relly strong legs which made Jisung run a lot more faster than he expected.

Once he arrived at the top, he checked the time right away, making sure he doesen't run out of time.

8:20 pm. 

_Right on time._ He said.

He took out the pen from Minho's pocket and wrote something on his palm.

_I'm jisung, your soulmate. Sorry for letting me use your body, I'll go ahead now, I have a town to save. remember me, please._

8:24 pm.

Jisung leaves Minho's body.


	5. The bell.

When Jisung stepped out of Minho's body, The bell rang.

_8:26 pm._ Jisung needs to go back down yet he was stopped by Minho's sudden screaming. _He must've read it already._

'JISUNG!!!!!! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, WHERE ARE YOU?' Minho screamed, almost crying.

Jisung stopped. _let's see if he can hear me._

'MINHO!!!!! I'M HERE!!!!' he shouted back.

Minho fell down on his knees and started crying. 'WHY...' he lets out a small sob. 'why can't I see you...'

Jisung's tears started falling from his eyes as well. 'I'm...I'm sorry. But if you want to see me then, please let me go back down, I have to save my loved ones like what I wrote on your palm.'

_8:34 pm._ Jisung really needs to go... 'mm, you can go ahead.' Minho said, still crying.

'THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU, MINHO!' Jisung said while running away. Minho didn't hear it since Jisung stepped out of the 10-meter radius while saying these words.

When he arrived at the place where the festival was held...

_8:42 pm._

He was too late. It hit him as well. Jisung is...dead.

Minho didn't know but he heard something... A BELL! but...It...it sounded and felt weird...It had a fading sound...It was weird but he just proceeded to the train station on the other side of town.


	6. Epilogue

5 years have passed since that day. 5 years of Minho finding Jisung. 5 years of Him being clueless of his soulmate's passing. Also 5 years of confusion about that bell that he heard.

Hyunjin and Seungmin called him to go to the park to eat ice cream and walk around Seoul. They said it was because they have nothing to do back home so he had no choice.

While on his way to the ice cream place, he saw someone from the back and felt something weird...it made him happy somehow. Then he remembered something, someone...someone he's been finding all these years, Jisung.

He ran to the man and tapped his back. 'Jisung, It's me, Minho.' he said, putting his hands behind his back.

The man stopped walking, turned around, and bowed to Minho. 'Sorry but I think you've got the wrong person.' he bowed once again and continued to walk.

Minho bowed back to the man saying sorry countless times. He smiled as if nothing had happened. He was so embarrassed. He messaged Hyunjin and said something came up so he had to stay home in the meantime. Hyunjin didn't bother asking him because he respects Minho's privacy.

He ran back home, locked himself in his room, and started crying until his pillow was covered in tears.

He finally understood. The bell. It faded because he lost Jisung that time. That exact time. All these years of finding for nothing. He regrets it. He regrets it so much- _too_ much.

He lets out a deep sigh as his last bit of tears roll down his cheeks and looks up at his plain, gray ceiling.

_Jisung. If you hear me from up there...please, PLEASE...please look over me. I'm sorry for not saving you while I had the time, I couldn't understand that time. Thank you tho, thanks for letting me speak to you that day even though I couldn't see you, at least I got to hear your voice, I love you._

\- end -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading this fic of mine !! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it !!
> 
> i hope you have a great day/night/afternoon ahead :D 
> 
> stay safe always and stream back door <3


End file.
